


The Greatest Surprise

by Mercenary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, For Merkitty, Happy, Love, M/M, No Sexual Content, No angst at all, Omegaverse, Surprises, post-retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercenary/pseuds/Mercenary
Summary: After six years of nonstop surprises, Yuuri is highly confident that his will trump all that have come before. It will be the greatest surprise!





	The Greatest Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkitty/gifts).



> Merkitty<3,  
> I wanted to try and write something cute and happy for you. Also to prove that I am not without mercy when it comes to Victor and Yuuri. I’m honestly someone who likes nice happy stories. You've been so kind and lovely in the short time we've spoken and I know it isn't much... I just wanted to show how much I've appreciated it all. I wanted to write something quick and happy before we put our heads together to finish Life-giving Chapter 3 :D
> 
> I also don’t know St Petersburg layout at all. I did very brief research and that is all. I kept it vague and hopefully didn't screw it up too much.

 

St Petersburg blossomed when the chill of spring met with the warmth of summer. Even when the grey of the clouds never quite left the skies, and the smell of salt in the air was overpowering, as the strong Baltic winds breathed down his exposed neck. Polluting smog creating the dire need to keep on the white air pollution mask whenever air quality was too bad. It had slowly became his home.

In the very centre of the city, there was no silence to be found. The _Gostiny Dvor_ that housed the shop that Yuuri was eager to visit, to the extent of sneaking out of the rehearsal for Victor’s upcoming ice show, and feigning a mild summer cold that had him off balance. Of course, he did feel bad about deceiving his husband, even if he knew that Victor would understand.

Excitement bubbled at the pit of his stomach, as he looked upon the grand yellow building. In awe of the grand architecture that never ceased to amaze him. For all the tall drab grey buildings that housed many of the inhabitants of the city, there were just as many like the _Gostiny Dvor_ that grandly stood out amongst other buildings.

Yuuri smiled beneath his air pollution mask. A skip to his step since leaving the metro, peering up at the grand glass windows that sported the recognisable brand symbols. Picking up his pace he made it just as the main entrance was unlocked for the public. It was only just turned 10 am.

Giddy with thoughts of his purpose here, he didn’t even have to look closely at the signs. After six years in St Petersburg, he knew it almost as well as he did Hasetsu. At home amongst the Cyrillic and the unique accent of St Petersburg’s people.

Hustling through the atrium, the Japanese man pulled down his mask. Half-sprinting up the grand stairway, forgoing the use of the elevators and lifts.

\--

“Ah, I’m here to pick up at order for Katsuki.” Yuuri told the store assistant at the side-desk. After so many years, he spoke the language fluently, even if he still spoke rather slowly.

The teenager smiled brightly. “Oh, the – I mean, congrats.” He ducked down beneath his counter, rolling out a storage cubby, and snatched out the pale peach coloured box with a nod.

Yuuri fought the urge to blush. As he had only ordered last night, it was quite likely that this store assistant had been the one to box up his order this morning.

“Thank you.” Yuuri murmured in response, taking the box in one hand. Signing his name on the shop-copy of the receipt on autopilot.

He couldn’t wait to see how Victor would react to the gift.

Hurrying out of the store, out of the mall as well. With impatience setting his heels on fire, the thirty year old rushed towards the nearest metro.

How would Victor react? Yuuri thought, amazed at how far he had come over the years. On this matter, none of his awful anxiety was surfacing at the idea of how Victor would respond. He rubbed his stomach through the thick material of his jumper. Maybe he could give the surprise over an early lunch?

Before he knew it, it was time to get off the metro. March through the familiar streets, make his way towards the risk and drag Victor out for an early lunch. Victor would agree immediately, he knew Yuuri never interrupted rehearsals or training without good purpose, and this time he was in or a real surprise!

Where could he stash the gift box? Yuuri gaped widely, stopping right before he crossed a road. In his excitement, he hadn’t considered buying a discreet bag to conceal the box. Victor would recognise the faintly embossed brand sigil on the box! Yuuri was almost completely confident that Victor could navigate every department store in St Petersburg and Moscow blindfolded.

Yuuri pushed up his glasses, finally remembered to fix his air pollution mask over his mouth and nose. He had no other choice, he would have to ambush Victor at the rink. That would be something that Victor wouldn’t expect! It’d be like the first time he attempted the Quad Flip at the Cup of China. Something impulsive that Yuuri was sure he’d end up dying of embarrassment after.

After being married to Victor Nikiforov for 4 years, the Omega was still amazed that he could still feel embarrassed, given all the scandalous and mortifying stunts he’d been a part of. Thinking of the Hasetsu Castle incident still sent his cheeks aflame. That wasn’t taking into account the terrible Olympic strip poker catastrophe which…

As embarrassing as those memories were, they also made him smile. Hadn’t they all been precious memories that he would treasure? Stories that Victor would boldly bring out at friendly gatherings. Proud and shameless in detailing almost every mortifying aspect of their drunken misadventures.

Victor always so open and loud about the love and life they had built together.

Loving Victor was just too easy, his heart only swelled more with each passing year together. They were husbands, partners, friends and bonded through their differing dynamics of Alpha and Omega.

Tears suddenly welled in his brown eyes. Yuuri ducked his head and hurried across the road at long last. Blinking rapidly to clear his moistened eyes before he reached the rink. He couldn’t help but feel almost overwhelmed with the depth of how happy he felt!

All he could think about was getting to the rink.

Setting his eyes on his Victor, styled silver hair that almost always fell over his blue eyes. A taskmaster. Almost brutal in how he ruthlessly put all the participating skaters through their paces. Serene for all outward appearances, but an almost sadistic glint in his eyes, as he pushed his skaters to their limits and beyond.

Yuuri wouldn’t sympathise with any of them. None of them had been Victor’s sole student for the latter part of their careers. He still froze whenever he heard the familiar intonation of - _‘Yuuu-uuu-riii.’_

“ _Yuuuuurrriii!”_ A voice that sounded just like Victor called out to his left.

Yuuri froze on the spot, just having stepped up over the kerb, onto the pavement.

_That voice belonged to Victor…_

Pivoting to the left, he sprinted towards the source of the voice. Squinting even with his blue-framed glasses on. Only coming to a halt when he could make out Victor standing with his training bag.

“Are you feeling better? I finished the rehearsal early so I could take care of you.” His voice seemed a strange mixture of relieved and disappointed. “I really wanted to take care of you, Yuuri!”

“Vi-Victor!” Yuuri scolded lightly. “Did you want me to be feeling sick?”

“Only a little sick.” Victor responded, looking a tad guilty. “But only so I could take care of you!”

Yuuri dropped the false frown, unable to stop smiling at this ridiculous man of his.

“Here.” He said abruptly, shoving the box at Victor. “Open it.”

“It isn’t my birthday for---”

“--Please!” Yuuri interrupted. Shyly watching as Victor relented, setting his dexterous fingers to the task of unravelling the silk ribbon.

The other man hadn’t noticed the embossed sigil yet.

A hitched breath was what told Yuuri the exact moment his husband realised. Gently teasing the ribbon ceased, and he almost ripped apart the box in his hurry. As the layers of pale silver tissue paper littered the between them, his heart clenched with the suspense of it all. How would Victor react to this gift?

“We’re having a baby?” Wide eyes and a gaping mouth made the question more of whisper. “Yuuri…A baby? Us?”

Victor dropped to his knees. His arms wrapping around Yuuri’s middle, and his head pressing lightly against his stomach.

“Wow.”

“Wow.” Yuuri echoed.

Hands dropping to cradle the silver head pressed against his stomach.


End file.
